Victim
by spazticThanksgiver
Summary: Norway committed a serious crime... Murder. He had killed one of his own allies, Denmark. He thought he could get away with it, But when the clues start leading to him and people start trailing him, who knows what he'll do next.


Denmark heard a knock on his bedroom door "Come in." He said sleepily. The door creaked slowly open, and Norway stepped in. To Denmark, Norway seemed… Different. The blond Dane stood up "Ah… Norge… It's you…" he smiled at the shorter male nervously. Norway smiled back in a twisted way "Yes, Danmark, it's me." He began to walk towards the wall behind the Dane. Denmark felt his throat tighten up "Y-you didn't call me Anko like you usually do." He managed to say. Norway began to laugh "Is that a problem… Denny? YOU FUCKIN' PIECE OF SHIT!" He grabbed Denmark's axe and pressed the blade against the Dane's chest "Guess who's treating you like a bag of shit now?" Norway laughed. Denmark's eyes widened "N-norge?" The blade moved to his neck "CORRECT!" Norway laughed. Pressure was added, causing a small slit to form on the Dane's neck. He stared at Norway, whose eyes were filled with pleasure mixed with insanity. But Denmark could see the slightest hint of guilt, his vision didn't last long. Soon enough he knew he was about to die. As Norway raised the axe, Denmark said his last words….

Victim: Denmark

Estimated time of death: Between 10 and 11 PM

Cause of death: Head chopped off from the rest of the body, presumably by an axe. The head is still missing.

Suspects: Norway, Iceland, Sweden, and Finland

"Me? A suspect!" Norway stood up as soon as he read the case report; he beat his fist against his desk. The Nordic grumbled "I'm going to have a talk with that shitty director of mine."

He then heard a laugh "Nor, watch the language. We all know you're in the team, but It can't be helped."

Norway turned his head to see his silver haired brother, Iceland. His brother looked at the report "Sad isn't it, to have one of our allies die in such a brutal way." He muttered. Norway felt a lump in his throat "Uhh… Y-yea. It is quite depressing…" his hands were shaking. Did Iceland somehow find out that he killed Denmark. He tried to act normal by brushing his blond bangs out of his face, as he did so he realized his palms were sweating 'Shit' the Norwegian thought. Iceland looked up "The director sent me to give you this," He handed Norway a photograph "They found Danmark's head, and since you were part of the investigation team…" He explained. As the Norwegian looked at the photo, his eyes widened in fear and shock. Denmark's head was next to a phrase written in blood or red paint "I'll let you kill me, because I love you." Norway read the phrase aloud 'Danmark's last words… I thought I was the only one around when he died…'

The Norwegian walked home in silence. 'That room… It's not the room I left his head in… How in the hell could his head end up there... Unless, his ghost is haunting me,' Norway shook his head 'Idiot… That's impossible.'  
Norway heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see a blonde male in glasses and a bomber jacket "You must be Norway," He held out a badge "I'm part of the investigation team as well. The name's Jones, Alfred F. Jones… But you can just call me America!" He laughed.  
Norway stepped back "Ehh… Nice to meet you…" He stared at the American with a blank expression. The man was tall, probably about six feet tall. A pretty large difference between 5ft 4in.  
"Mind if I walk with you?" America asked.  
Norway shrugged "I don't care."

They continued to walk in silence. Norway stared at America through the corner of his eye, to find out America was doing the same. 'What the hell does this… American want…' he thought.  
America grimaced "Were almost at my place… I wanted to hang out with you for a bit longer! But… It's infested with bugs, and I have nowhere to stay." he whined.  
Norway rolled his eyes "Fine… You can stay at my place for a bit. It's a while away though. We might have to take a train."  
America smiled really big "That's okay! I like trains!" He pulled Norway into a tight hug "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"  
"Release me now, commoner." Norway said as he pulled away from the American. The taller man who was just crushing Norway let go "Commoner?" he asked.  
Norway brushed any filth that could have rubbed on his clothes "Yes, you are a commoner. So am I. So is my brother. That light post is one too. People are commoners. Everyone is a commoner. Well... Except for their bosses." He continued on ahead.  
"Hey! Wait up!" America said as he grabbed Norway's hand to catch up with him. Smiling softly, he walked in the Norwegian's pace, not letting go of his hand.  
Norway looked away "Idiot." He muttered under his breath


End file.
